


35°69′N，139°69E

by Hey_Lyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lyla/pseuds/Hey_Lyla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	35°69′N，139°69E

**“我不行了，你快点......”**

**我没睬他，自顾自地继续用身下的肉棒撞进他体内，横冲直撞，啪啪声在耳边晃荡，声音还挺好听的，于是我拍了两下畑的屁股。好家伙，白花花的肉浪像是认得我一样向我手上扑来。**

**“你干什么？”**

**我闻声抬头，看到畑一脸不爽——只有这时候他才会有点儿小时候的样子，那时候的他还挺让我怀念的，虽然脾气臭得不行，但总还是干净的，没有那么多莫名其妙的，让我捉摸不透的心思。他只会看不起一切，或者说是看不起我。畑鹿惊总是特别看不起我，虽然小时候的内轮带人确实是有点迟钝没错，但到也不至于被骂白痴。**

**“打你两下，”我一个挺身往前一顶，“不行吗？”**

**“我看你脑子有病。”**

**他说完又低下头，汗湿的脖颈就这样毫无防备地暴露在我眼前，不过我现在没有亲吻的欲望，只想一嘴下去咬死他，把他咬得血肉模糊，最好鲜红腥稠的血液能直接喷到我脸上来，直接喷进我的鼻孔里，这样我就能死在床上，我觉得这也挺爽的——一来报复了畑鹿惊，因为我这人最讨厌别人说我脑子有病；二来内轮家又可以后继无人，这样内轮斑那个神经病一定会被直接气死。**

**一石二鸟，多划算！**

**不过我终究还是没这么做，谁还没幻想过杀人呢？狗屎一样的生活总喜欢逼我去想些不切实际的事，可我又不是傻子，内轮带人有房有车，生活富裕，性能力还很强，要是真的现在弄死畑鹿惊，那他拥有的一切都会瞬间消失。  
那才真的是脑子有病。 **

**可报复还是一定要报复的，我的一只手从那个肉包子一样的乳房哪里往下摸索——这么说并不准确，乳房是只有女人才有的东西，男人是没有的。**

**但这话放在畑鹿惊身上的话，就又有点让我不确定了，因为他下面的那条缝——那条缝像是闭上的眼睛。那条缝分明就是女人才有的东西，却长在了他的腿间。**

**我一直都挺好奇，这能给我带来无上快乐的极乐园的入口到底是怎么来的？**

**这不是内轮带人的脑袋能想出的问题，而在面对我无法解决的问题时，我会很坦然地表示我就是个白痴。可白痴不代表不会捉弄人，我深知在床上该怎么折磨身下的这个颤抖的极品尤物，仅仅是手指，我就能让他像坏掉的水龙头那样喷潮不止，于是我探进了那条湿润的缝隙——那条长长的、像是一条眼睛眯起一样的缝隙，带着热度的湿气缠上我的手指，我熟练地在那颗肉粒上转圈，果然，畑这家伙没多久就开始张嘴喘气了。**

**“你是男人还是女人？”**

**我趴下去，身躯贴到温暖的后背上——都是骨头的后背，一点也不舒服。畑现在像一只母狗一样趴在床上，两条腿开着，简直和晚上路边的那些女人没有任何区别，下流又好看。我突然开始神游，试图从上方观察我和畑性交的样子，可能只能看到一个健硕的、跪趴着的人，像一只豺狗一样前后耸动着，不知满足地交配，像准备去死一样，即使不能去闻，都能看到他身上无耻，下流，恶心人的味道。可从下面看，那就是另一光景，说是画都不为过——畑雪白的、晃荡的，像是两个馒头一样的乳房，它们随着性交的频率前后摆动，上面点缀着淡棕色的、挺粒的乳尖，周围染着一片乳晕，像是被群星包围的银核。不可否认，畑的乳房确实生得漂亮。我见过很多女人，或许还能算得上是大奶，但要是脱下胸罩，她们就不乐意了，倒不是害羞那样虚假的理由，只是她们自己也知道——她们的乳头简直就是两颗廉价的巧克力豆，歪歪扭扭地黏在乳房上。当然，畑还不止有这些，他身上最让我迷恋的，还是那条神秘的，让我心甘情愿被他喊白痴的那条缝。她绝对是我见过的最贪婪的嘴，不知尽头地吞噬我的阴茎，简直是把我吸得紧紧不放，实话实说，要不是我的大家伙儿够坚硬，我怀疑第一次插进去的时候，就会被她咬断。打个比方，假入我的阴茎是光，那畑的阴道就是黑洞——光是怎么也跑不出黑洞的。**

**但这很可笑对不对？有哪个男人会承认自己的阴茎会被一个后天手术得来的阴道咬断呢？这里我就必须得解释一下，凡是没有操过双性人的，不，准确来说是没有操过畑鹿惊的，都没资格嘲笑我。假如你第一次插进去的时候能不秒射——在那个湿润、温热又像上了发条那样紧的阴道里能不秒射，我就心甘情愿叫你一声哥，再进一步，如果你能让内轮斑同意，我马上下一秒就走人，把那个半破产不破产的烂公司交给你管理。那我去干嘛？好问题，我当然是要和畑做爱，毕竟你已经知道他的那张小嘴有多棒不是吗？**

**我继续揉捏阴蒂，哪儿已经被我搓大了好几圈，让我有一种下一秒就要被我捏下来的错觉。我耐心等待着，直到畑找到一个更加激烈的呼吸频率，我看到他竭尽全力稳住身躯，好让自己别倒在床上，**

**“我操你妈的。”**

**畑鹿惊生气了，虽然声音因为被我操的关系显得力不从心，这让他骂人的气势少了很多。但这并不影响我对他的判断。畑鹿惊生气了！我是乐于看到他生气的，生气的时候他才显得生机勃勃，为此，我的性欲也会像一把加柴的火焰蹭蹭蹭地向上冒。我嗦了一口他的脖子，那里瞬间就起了一个红印子，红得像是要破了一样。我听到他哼哼了一声，心里想着这回怎么这么不经操。**

**我从羊脂一样的后背起来，再把人翻过来——他没有任何抵抗，像是已经没了魂。  
我终于能光明正大的欣赏那个我的快乐源泉，畑的下半身光洁得和镜子似的，感谢他体内的雌性激素，这让我省去一笔给私处脱毛的钱。漂亮的阴户因为我先前的操弄而微微开着，一丝丝白色的热气和鸡蛋清一样的液体正从那道猩红色的口冒出来。我拨开两片阴唇，畑只是随意地嗯唔一声，谁知道他是在拒绝还是在鼓励呢？我把脑袋凑上前去，近到几乎看不清他阴户的结构， **

**“唔，”我装出一副学究的口气，“这是什么？”**

**畑艰难地抬起上半身，  
“你他妈操不操？”**

**“这是什么？鹿惊？”我努力把脸挤成一团，摆出小时候问他数学题目的样子，“是石榴籽吗？”**

**我边说边就舔了上去，舌头像割草机一样对那个奇异的器官横扫，畑的两条腿夹紧了我的脑袋，于是我的两只手又爬上那对乳房，揉捏拉扯，像是捏橡皮泥。畑开始浪叫，我的屌不能把他操出声，但我的舌头可以。我活动着全身最灵活的那块肌肉，让粗糙的舌苔刮过他整个阴户，又卖力地戳此他的阴蒂，于是脑袋上的压力自然消失——他张开双腿，一抽一抽，像是溺水的青蛙。我的鼻尖紧贴面前的这片深红色——一点点的骚味，更多的是私处护理液的味道就这样窜进我的鼻子里，薄荷味儿的。我曾一脸淫荡地问他薄荷味儿的护理液不会太刺激吗？他却更淫荡地回复我，**

**“你操进来不就知道了？”**

**你能怎么办？当然是往死里操他。于是我开始用力吮吸，像是饿了三天终于找到奶头的婴儿，而我面前的，柔软美丽的极乐园，一颗多汁的浆果，用她黏腻的，透明的汁液无声地浇灌我的脸。我兴奋得不行，故意弄出色情的吮吸声，同时还抬头观察畑的表情：他闭着眼睛，脑袋无力怂拉着，但我知道他此时活力四射，看看这两条乱蹦哒的腿就知道了。一双手死死抓着身下的床单，我心里觉得好笑，这有什么用？我又用指甲骚刮他的乳头，最近他的乳头似乎变大了。畑的胸膛就这样挺了起来，像毛片开头的女人一样，而我的脸几乎被他贴得要窒息，于是只能短暂地离开哪儿，呼吸一口气——我总不能真死在他的两腿之间吧？再低下头继续帮他口交。**

**他似乎快高潮了——听畑的声音我就能判断他是不是要高潮。一开始是咬着嘴唇，爽了就会控制不止地叫，像一个不会说话的哑巴努力发声，而真正喷水的时候，他会像蛇妖一样扭动腰肢，嘴里不知道在咿咿唔唔些什么东西。已经到最后的时候了，我感觉到他的腿正调皮地拍打我的脸颊，于是我一把抓住这两条碍事的白棍子，像开蚌一样打开，压在床上，然后用我那灵巧的舌头，甚至是牙齿来对付那个已经肿到无法被阴唇盖住的豌豆公主。**

**“啊！啊！啊！啊！啊！啊！啊！啊！”**

**我听不清畑是在喊“啊”还是“草啊”，但我知道这浪骚货肯定快被我舔飞了，我心里估摸着，他最多只能再坚持十几秒，十五秒后，我就能在床上洗脸了。  
果不其然，我心里刚刚想完，畑就开始不受控制的抽搐，上半身又挺又扭，简直和开水烫活鱼一样，我差点没能抓住他挣扎的腿，哪儿已经湿答答的沾满了汗水，抓起来也怪不方便的。**

**“咿！！——咿！！唔——唔——！！”**

**我就洗脸了，一股热乎乎湿哒哒的水就这样喷到了我的脸上。**

**我放下他，迅速跪起身，扳过他一片狼藉的，像抹布一样的脸，大拇指狠狠地搓了一把他嘴角的痣，**

**“舔。”**

**他低下头，抓起我的那根还笔直坚硬的阴茎，像吃棒棒糖一样，用柔软的嘴唇包裹尖利的牙齿来给我口交。湿淋淋的口腔和他的阴道没什么区别，我低头，看到他努力张大嘴去吞下我的肉棒——畑跪在床上，口水沿着张开的嘴角流下去，有几滴滴在坚挺如小山般的奶子上。我抬手抚摸，一开始只是轻轻抚摸亵玩，比如捏捏乳头之类的，可随着快感的累积，我也开始控制不住自己——男人一旦开始做爱，脑子和灵魂就都在这根棒子上了。我开始大力向深处冲撞，事实上，喉咙管比阴道更紧。畑已经翻白眼了，但我忍不了，只会什么也不管得往里面冲，手上的力道也控制不住，白色的肉像挤奶油一样从我手指的间隙了被挤出来。  
直到畑猛地一缩脸颊，我才不争气地射出来。 **

**“你爸当初让你做女的真的是个天才般的选择。”**

**我趴在床上，脑子想也不想地说出这句话——原谅我，我原本真的只想赞美，但人人都知道，刚刚射完的男人都是弱智，什么贤者时间，都是狗屁！那根本就是傻逼时间，脑细胞都混在精液里被射飞了！  
我这下真的把畑给搞火了，**

**“你他妈给我滚！”**

**他已经哑了，身体还是通红的，像从火堆里出来一样。他把我推出卧室，我想道歉却已经来不及了。**

**最后我睡了沙发，而他连一条毯子都没给我。  
真他妈冻死我了，大夏天也不能遛鸟睡觉啊。**

**_我感觉身体里有一根烧得滚烫的铁棍，正不知疲倦地捅着。性交，随便你怎么说，交合也好还是做爱也好，真是让人感到疲惫啊！——只要在你身上趴着的是内轮带人。很多时候，我会怀疑他两腿之间的玩意儿不是肉做的，是一把剑或是什么其他的能捅死人的东西。  
我看着眼前灰扑扑的床单，他就喜欢这种脏不垃圾，又显得老旧的颜色，上面已经零零散散被染成深灰色——因为我们的汗水或是口水什么的，当然，几乎都是我的。所以我才说，我真的害怕和内轮带人性交，这太他妈恐怖了，每次结束后我都像在海滩上暴晒一顿的水母或是海星——简直就是死了。_ **

**_我的身躯随着这根恬不知耻的铁棒怂动，像唱诗班跟着他们的指挥一样。内轮带人不是很会用阴茎做爱，但他胜在硬件太好，连续插个十几分钟，论谁都会丢半条命。我也如此，徘徊在死亡和活下去的边缘——在这张满是肉体味道的床上。_ **

**_“我不行了，”_ **

**_要高潮了，内轮则完全没有要熄火的意思，所以我只能人为催促，“你快点。”_ **

**_可这家伙却莫名其妙地打我屁股？我感觉屁股上的肉被他打得一抖一抖的，准要出红印——这逼在床上一点分寸都没有。我心里不爽，他是把我当什么？来陪他睡觉的鸡吗？_ **

**_“你干什么？”  
我艰难地睁开眼睛，汗水都聚集在我的睫毛上，我怕它们落到眼睛里。 _ **

**_“打你两下。”_ **

**_内轮又顶了一下——我的脑袋差点就撞上床板。  
“不行吗？”_ **

**_他嘴上说得开心，可我心里一把火就上来了。内轮带人这个没种的东西，只会在这种时候像个男人一样——用那幅贱兮兮的表情挑衅你，高高在上地让人以为他打了一场凯旋胜仗。凭什么呢？他内轮带人不过就是有一根比常人都粗长个五厘米的屌，还有一身小时候天天打架练出来的腱子肉，除此之外他还有什么？公司还是车？那都不是他的，他只是个每天准时到内轮公司的那张属于他的椅子上，然后呆坐一天的上班族。_ **

**_“我看你脑子有毛病。”_ **

**_我故意骂他脑子有毛病。内轮带人最恶心别人说他脑子有毛病，这话就连我说都不行。我知道接下来我又要被他操死一次了，但不在乎，反正每次他都会把我弄的乱七八糟。我觉得恶心，他却觉得，“非常美丽。”_ **

**_全世界只有他会觉得我“非常美丽”。操。_ **

**_这个不要脸的大骗子，他只不过是看上了我两腿之间那个凹进去的洞，正好能把他塞进去的洞。可是凭什么呢？凭什么他就是那个凸出来的，而我就得是那个凹进去的？  
难道我就不能操他一次吗？ _ **

**_我低下头，脑海里想着这些甚至都不能算是问题的东西——不甘还有怒火让我无法集中在这次交合中，有那么一瞬间，我真是想把他绞死在身体里算了，不过这样一来，我就变成了一个彻底的怪物——在一张床上，被一团肉塞住了最下面的那个洞——正正好好，严严实实。但假如这件事发生了，那我一定会被抓起来，戴上手铐，像一只臭老鼠一样被塞进铁笼子里，进去前人家自然就要问我，你是男的还是女的？我绝对会挺起胸膛，大声说，我是个男人！但问者可就不这么想了，这个人是谁？畑鹿惊？她是脑子有点儿毛病吗？你瞧她胸前的玩意儿，和两只小仓鼠似的，怎么还能说自己是个男人？然后就会走到我的面前，撕掉我的裤子，而那条缝里说不准还塞着内轮带人的命根子。_ **

**_我幻想着这样那样的场景，又回到最开始的地方，在这张我熟悉的床上，身旁是一具男性尸体，除了他下半身消失不见——那团东西塞在我的身体里，然后我会亲吻还在流血的内轮带人——充满感激，毫无欲望。_ **

**_我的思绪被他打断，一只滚烫的手像是蜘蛛一样向下爬，直到我的腿间才停下。  
内轮带人就是对我的阴道欲罢不能。 _ **

**_“你是男人还是女人？”_ **

**_他的手指熟捻地挑逗那颗肉粒，嘴里又故意说叫我生气的话。_ **

**_我感觉到后背贴上了一片滚烫的东西，一颗心脏像打鼓一样咚咚咚地敲在我的身上。我忍不住塌下腰，阴蒂被揉捏的感觉实在是太好了——这神秘的玩意儿像是落于体内的月亮，只要内轮用手指头和她跳舞，我的身体里就会发潮汐，血液流动的声音在耳边叫嚣，崩腾着带着热度顺着血管在身体里盲目地流淌。一股湿漉漉的东西从我体内涌出——简直是要烫伤我的阴道一样。我想象着它流出来，舔过两片阴唇，亲吻健壮的大腿，然后殉情一般混着两个人的汗水滴到床单上，无影无踪。_ **

**_“我操你妈的。”_ **

**_说完这句话，我心里就后悔了。事实上，我平日里几乎从不会用性动词去骂人，因为我根本就没那能力，二是，这话对内轮带人而言是没有用的，他没爹没妈，是个孤儿，当年内轮斑把他从孤儿院里接出来，供他吃喝读书。但我实在太生气，气他故意恶心人的那个态度，他明明知道我最讨厌别人问我是男的还是女的，就算是正儿八经地问，我都不会给你一句好话。  
不过也算扯平了，我们就是这样相处，我戳他的刺，他掀我的疤，痛苦得想要大喊大叫却又乐此不疲。_ **

**_语毕，我就感觉到身上的热度离开，这让我稍微能够喘口气，我的腿已经抖的得不行了，和台风里的小树苗一样。下一秒他就把我翻过来，我甚至都没怎么抵抗。即使心里再生气，再恶心内轮带人，可一旦在床上，事情可就不由得我的心情随来随去。_ **

**_我闭上眼，一动不动地任他掰开沉重的腿。我知道那里一定已经打开了，说不定还肿了，然后就感觉到那阵熟悉的热源，内轮带人又要舔我了。事实上，我是真的不明白，为什么他对我撒尿的地方那么该兴趣？但我也不好意思说出口，被舔的滋味实在美妙，万一他恼羞成怒，再也不舔了，我岂不是吃大亏？于是我就养成了用私处护理液天天清洗的习惯。这傻逼还问我用薄荷味会不会太刺激，你猜我说了什么？我居然更傻逼的让他进来操一顿，这样就知道答案了。呵呵，真是不要脸对吧？可我坚持认为就是内轮带人这家伙带坏了我，就像他正在做的事那样：_ **

**_“唔，这是什么？”_ **

**_我好不容易抬身，看到这变态在仔细盯着我的阴部，  
“你他妈操不操。”_ **

**_我没耐心和他废话，可他居然还来，_ **

**_“这是什么？鹿惊？是石榴籽吗？”_ **

**_我放弃了，重重倒回床上，感受舌尖和我的阴蒂共舞。一开始我只是扭动屁股和腿，原谅我，那真的是任何人都忍受不住的快感！没等我一个人扭多久，一双不甘寂寞的手也偷偷拢住我的胸口，他用指尖摩擦的已经挺立乳头，又使大力气揉捏——真怕我的乳腺都被他捏葡萄一样给捏爆了——我并不是很能受得了这个，于是身体只能像波浪一样起伏。我闭着眼睛，决定什么也不想，把精力都集中在自己的双腿之间，至少它带给我的的快乐是真的。我能感受到自己的脚趾头不断地蜷缩又松开，腹部和屁股都酸痛不已。两条腿像残疾鸟儿的翅膀那样无用动作着——内轮带人抓住了我的腿，这让我更加兴奋。_ **

**_我叫出声了吗？好问题，我畑鹿惊从没觉得自己会在性交中发出声音，质问内轮带人的话不算，我自认为是万万不可能发出野鸡叫床那样的声音的。可内轮却说我在床上简直是在开演唱会，只有他一个人听得到，也只有他一个人听得懂的那种。他告诉我，我一般爽的时候会啊啊啊乱叫，但真的要喷的时候会咿咿唔唔。我问他什么叫咿咿唔唔，他反问我，说那是你在叫，我怎么知道？_ **

**_我没有回答，因为我都不觉得自己会叫！不过实话实说，每当要高潮的时候，我确实是能听到声音的，很神奇对吧？我感觉自己变成了一把枪，那些身体里喷薄欲发的水就是子弹，而内轮带人的阴茎或脸就是我的靶子。老子这辈子操不到你，一枪毙了你总行吧？说不定那咿咿唔唔的声音可能是子弹头滑过枪口的声音呢！_ **

**_这么想着，熟悉的感觉就从我的阴户那儿涌上来，如海啸一样，而我的脑子就是那个孤独的、将被摧毁的小岛。不过事实恰好相反，海啸从未冲掉我的脑子，反像不认得路那样往我身体外前进。我在内轮的舌尖下扭动、挣扎、发大水，像一个要发癫痫的病人。直到什么带着温度的东西泄出来，那条让我爱恨交加的舌头才离开。_ **

**_我看到内轮大汗淋漓的脸，他面无表情地起身，对我说舔，但这话就算这有一个字，也是白痴才会说的屁话——我早就熟悉这个流程，他帮我舔出来，我帮他吸出来。_ **

**_我努力用全身最小的力气，比如尽量只动头和上半身，伸手抓住面前的那根跳动不已的那玩  
意儿——也是我嫉妒与怒火的源泉。它被塞进嘴里，我闭上眼睛，全心全意地为内轮带人的阴茎服务。坚硬的龟头微微向上翘，祖大的柱身带着隐秘的热气，当然还有让我迷醉的咸腥味。其实我是有点洁癖的，但面对内轮带人的阴茎，我他妈只能低头赞美高歌，把世界上最美妙的词汇都说给他听。每当给内轮口交的时候，我都遗憾自己怎么不是个瑞典人，至少那样我就能光明正大的表露对阴茎的崇拜，而不是一个变态肮脏的口交爱好者。_ **

**_我温柔地舔，又用舌头在那个粉色的小孔上转圈圈。粗大的阴茎让我合不上嘴，于是口水混着其他液体从嘴角流下，沿着下巴，流过那颗放荡的痣，滴到胸口。就在要划过乳头的时候——我甚至偷偷小幅度地挺了胸，那双爪子突然就抓了上来。那一瞬间我吃痛地缩了缩，可下一秒就忍不住翻白眼——这逼像打桩机一样把自己的大家伙往我的喉管里直撞，操，我都要窒息了，他却还没有一点儿慢下来的意思。我心里一横，猛吸了一口——怀着把他骨髓从这孔里射出来的决心，吸出一股精液。_ **

**_他顺势倒在床上，浑身是汗，和没了水的鱼一样大口喘气。_ **

**_“你爸当初让你做女的真的是个天才般的选择。”_ **

**_其实我这人脾气真的挺好的，什么事情都知道事不过三，但你要是出格了，我也不能保证我会不会发疯。  
“你他妈给我滚！”_ **

**_我把内轮带人赶出了房间，根本不想听任何从这逼嘴里吐出来的话，就连一条毯子我也不想给他。  
他最好不过冻死在外面的沙发上算了。_ **

_“咚——咚——”_

_畑鹿惊睁开眼，有什么东西打在窗户上。  
他掀开被子，匆匆忙忙塞上拖鞋，走到床边打开窗户，然后皱起鼻子，像一只初生的小狗那样嗅着，鲜花很少在炎热的时候开放，就算有，也往往没什么味道。不过在这种时候，生长的气息总是格外浓烈，那是最开始，也是最原始的气味。而现在，这股神秘的，如同紫色蚕丝带一样的味道和着虫鸣声，猫叫，还有夜晚闪耀的星星，窜进畑的鼻腔——夏天从一扇打开的窗闯进了这个房间。 _

_“鹿——惊——！”内轮口型夸张，他不敢在夜晚发出太大声音，那会让人害怕。_

_畑踮着脚，身体向下探，他在黄色的路灯下发现了熟悉的身影——内轮带人这次没有戴护目镜，身上似乎穿着一件睡衣，裤衩，脚下是一双凉拖鞋，旁边的地上还放着一个塑料袋，床旁边的人看不清里面放的是什么东西。_

_**他这次一定也是临时偷偷跑出来的。** _

_畑这么想着，没发现自己在黑暗中笑得开心。他招招手，内轮就像一只猴子一样——他先在原地高高一蹦，然后提着那个塑料袋，小跑几步到那棵高大的，不知道是什么名字的树下——在此期间，畑的脑袋像一朵太阳花，追随着内轮这个在夜晚招摇过市的太阳。  
爬上一颗高大的树，这对十五岁的男孩儿而言是一件平常的小事，可内轮今天情绪激动，他的腿比平时要多使了两倍力，所以腿上被树皮磨出来的疤也大概是过去的两倍。 _

_嘶——内轮倒吸了一口凉气， **一会要问鹿惊拿点药给我抹上。** _

_他这么提醒自己，腿蹬的力气更大了，手腕上的塑料袋发出沙沙的声音，里面花花绿绿的罐头相互碰撞，叮叮作响。少年手臂一使劲，就坐到了那节粗粗的枝桠上。_

_“嘿！鹿惊！”  
畑鹿惊嘴上没睬他，但心理却早就乐得不行。他看到内轮的脑袋上有许多青绿色的枝条，也可能是他从未注意的，这颗长到窗前大树的花。 _

_“白痴，大晚上来干嘛？”_

_畑又说刻薄话，而内轮早已习惯，他抬起提着塑料袋的手左右晃悠，脸上带着故作老成的笑容，_

_“今天你带人哥哥来给鹿惊带好东西！”_

_畑面无表情，他叹口气，向对方张开手，  
“你先进来。”_

_内轮小心翼翼地站起身，他伸出手，搂住对方的脖颈——畑只穿了一件短袖，身上还有一点汗湿。内轮不敢使力，害怕自己身上的灰蹭到对方身上。但畑却更加用力地抱住他，  
“你抱紧了，不然掉下去了！”_

_畑有点不耐烦，被吵醒的男孩当然欢迎内轮带人——这是他从小到大的最好的朋友，每个男孩儿都梦想着有一位好伙伴在半夜敲打自己的窗，然后两个人带上仅有的东西，瞒着所有人，像亚克贝利芬那样去冒险。但眼下，假如内轮一松手，他们要面对的可就不是什么让人愉快的东西。_

_内轮一记蹬踏，他抱紧对方，踩到了窗旁的书桌上。畑让他下来，把袋子放在桌上，然后就头也不回的打开房门出去了。_

_“你去哪里！”内轮瞪大眼睛。  
“去给你拿药。”畑的手刚扶上门把，“你在这里别动！”_

_年轻的闯入者不可能在房里一动不动。他坐上自己刚刚踩过的桌子，小心翼翼地拨开塑料袋，把里面的瓶瓶罐罐一字排开，_

_‘啪’‘啪’‘啪’‘啪’‘啪’_

_就在内轮要把第六瓶啤酒也打开的时候，畑回来了。他推门就看到内轮晃悠着脏兮兮的小腿，坐在他的桌上开易拉罐。  
“你在干什么？”  
“请你喝酒！”内轮很兴奋，他不管不顾地打开手里的最后一罐啤酒，喝了一大口，“是草莓味的！”  
他眨吧了两下眼睛，招呼自己的伙伴，  
“鹿惊！快来喝呀！”_

_畑看着面前快乐的人，内心不知该说什么好。他走到对方跟前，给受伤的腿喷上药剂，又绑上绷带，嘱托他不要碰水。对方没理睬老妈子一样的话语，只是拿起一罐啤酒塞进畑的手里。_

_“快喝啦！一人三瓶哦！”_

_畑内心叹息，表面却咕咕畅饮。内轮更开心了，他拍拍对方的肩膀，  
“唉！不错吧！酒的味道！”  
“嗯，酸的。”  
畑看看手里的啤酒罐，上面画着大大的柠檬。_

_“啊？”内轮瞪大眼，“那我和你换。”_

_还没等畑答应，他就自顾自把两个罐头换了位置。_

_十几岁的男孩儿就是这么简单又愚蠢，像两只刚从冬眠中醒来的小熊，随便看到什么事情都能勾起兴趣，你把一只蝴蝶吊在他鼻子上，他就觉得自己会飞了。内轮带人即是典型——他带着六罐啤酒离家出走，只是为了与好朋友分享。但这分享又并不纯粹，眼下内轮看着喝酒的畑，心里隐隐冒出一股炫耀，和不为人知的、幼稚的喜悦——_

_**十四岁的小孩子怎么能喝酒呢？** 十五岁的留级生内轮带人这么想， **好学生畑鹿惊也不过如此，甚至是啤酒，都是我带给你的。** _

_内轮高兴得把手里柠檬味的啤酒一口闷，  
“哇！”他吐吐舌头，“这太酸啦！”_

_他挑挑拣拣，拿起葡萄味的那罐：“唔！这个好喝！”_

_内轮像喝白开水那样仰起脑袋，畑转过头，看到对方树苗那般伸直的脖子，还有滚动的喉结，和从手臂上流下的汗水，他觉得自己的手都黏在啤酒罐上动不了了。_

_“喂鹿惊，”内轮转头，他的脸有点红，“我给你说个秘密！”  
“我觉得我快成功啦！”  
畑心中一动：“真的吗！”  
“嗯！”内轮点点头，“我就快追到琳啦！”_

_畑笑了出来，他衷心为自己的朋友感到喜悦！在他心中，内轮带人虽然不是很聪明，但却是个顶好的人，他善良，忠厚，对喜欢的女孩儿一往情深，假如能够获得一场甜蜜的恋爱，那就太好了。_

_“恭喜你啊带人！”畑捶了对方的肩膀，“追到手请我吃饭！”  
“废话！”内轮照摸照样捶回去，“到时候你想吃多少鱼都可以！”_

_他们嘻嘻哈哈了一阵就不再说话了，转而沉默地喝啤酒。这一刻，他们都觉得友谊地久天长，男人之间的感情起码持续到三十岁。_

_“鹿惊，”内轮喝到了第三瓶，是苹果味的吗？他的脑子似乎有点迷糊，“你也说一个你的秘密吧。”  
他说完还打了一个嗝。 _

_“为什么？”_

_**为什么？** 内轮也在心里问自己，这种行为有点卑劣，因为没有人在意所谓的“秘密”，他也不应该用这样的口吻要求自己的朋友。但内轮就是这么做了——他责备自己为什么这么轻易地被酒精冲昏头脑，怎么可以告诉鹿惊这样私密的事呢？万一最后琳没有答应自己怎么办？那刚才的一切不都是笑话？而年轻人最受不来的就是丢了脸面。内轮觉得脸上滚烫，夏日的温度，酒精里的乙醇，还有平日里高傲的朋友，一切在他的脑海里都成了一团浆糊。 _

_“因为我已经告诉你一个我的啦！”他闭上眼睛狡辩，“所以你就必须告诉我一个你的！”_

_内轮看着满脸迷茫的朋友，可畑却沉默了。_

_秘密？他认真地问自己，我在内轮带人面前还能有什么秘密？  
“我确实是有一个秘密的。”畑放下了啤酒，  
**我确实还有一个秘密。**  
“我可以告诉你。”  
**我不应该告诉他。**  
“但你必须遵守承诺。”  
**我不能告诉他！**  
“你不能告诉任何人。”  
**我不应该告诉任何人！**_

_“好！”内轮想也不想地答应了，别误会，他是个正直的好人，“但你也不能把我刚才的事情说出去！”_

_内轮这就有点马后炮的意思了，不过畑并不在意，因为和他的事情比起来，喜欢谁不喜欢谁根本是不值一提的小事，于是他嗯了一声，郑重地点点头。_

_“行。”内轮带人跳下桌子，自顾自举起手，“我保证不会吧畑鹿惊的秘密说出去。”_

_话音刚落，畑就越过他，拉上床帘。他转过头，像是嘴巴被烫了一样地说，  
“我是女孩。”  
“什么？”内轮以为自己听错了。  
“我是女孩。”_

_一时间房里安静了下来。_

_“我没有听错吧？你是女孩儿？”内轮笑了笑，“这不是秘密啊鹿惊！你这家伙也太过分了！”  
畑开始脱裤子了。  
“喂！你干什么！”_

_对方没有理睬，内轮看到畑用脚踢飞了挂在小腿上的内裤，他提起短袖，走向自己，然后内轮就看到了那个东西，或者说，他没看到本来要看到的东西。_

_“草！”_

_内轮吓了一跳，“这他妈是什么玩意儿！”_

_他身子一软就跌倒在身后的床上，拼了命往后缩。十五岁的男孩当然知道这是什么东西，他又不是不看黄书！可是这东西，这东西——彼时十五岁的内轮带人还无法把“阴道”一词说之于口，他只能在心里大喊——_

_**女人的阴道怎么会长在男人身上？** _

_他有点想吐，于是捂住嘴，抬头看向自己的朋友，“这他妈是什么东西？！”_

_内轮几乎是在大吼了，但畑却一动不动——既不说话，也不向前走，只是站在哪儿，赤裸着下半身，脚边是被他踢飞的内裤。_

_“我说了我是女孩。”  
“我说过我是女孩了！”他提高了声音，瞪着低着头的，不敢看向自己的内轮。 _

_**他怎么能这么对我！** _

_畑已经后悔了，他感到害怕，万一内轮把这件事说出去怎么办？_  
这么一想，畑就猛地冲向崩溃的内轮，努力挣扎着大喊：“你不能说出去！”  
“你答应过我不会说出去！” 

_内轮睁开眼，朋友那张脆弱，挣扎，痛苦的脸像一把没开锋的刀子斩向他。如果是平日里正直到有点蠢的内轮，那么他一定会擦去那些泪水，可现在是被事实吓到怀疑人生的内轮，他甚至无法动弹。_

_“我不说！我不说！”他捂着脸连连回应，“我绝不说！你快点下去！把衣服穿好！”_

_畑起身，把自己的一条腿伸进内裤里，而就在这时，内轮便如同被咬了屁股那样一下子从床上弹起来，踩上书桌，跨过那些啤酒瓶，顺着那棵树跑了。_

_畑跌坐在床上，他没敢去看惶恐奔走的背影。窗边和桌上满是脚印，树枝和七七八八的，倒下的易拉罐，没喝完的酒撒了一桌。地板上还有自己的睡裤和那个塑料袋。畑倒在床上，湿热的风从窗户里吹来，他捂着脸，愤怒，后悔还有不甘附着在空气里要把他逼死。他屏住呼吸，不一会儿就觉得全身烧着了一样得烫，然后泪水就随着哽咽的，断断续续的泣声落到了枕头旁。_

_夏天消失了。_


End file.
